1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a robot cleaner, a robot cleaning system and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly to a robot cleaner, a robot cleaning system and a method for controlling the same that is capable of recognizing driving distance and direction to arrange a driving path by using image information of a floor photographed while the robot cleaner is driving around the floor.
2. Background of the Related Art
A conventional robot cleaner drives along an outline of a work area that is surrounded by a wall or obstacle by using an ultrasonic sensor installed in a main body to determine the extent of the work area, and then plans a driving path for its work, such as cleaning or security work, in the predetermined work area. The robot cleaner, then, calculates driving distance and current position by using a signal detected by a sensor such as an encoder capable of detecting a number and angle of rotation of wheels for driving the wheels to move along the planed driving path. However, the above generally used method for driving the robot cleaner along the driving path may produce errors between the driving distance and position calculated from the signal detected by the sensor and the actual driving distance and position due to an irregularity of the floor, slip of the wheels, etc. The more distance over which the robot cleaner drives, the more the position recognition errors may be accumulated. The accumulated position errors may accordingly cause the robot cleaner to deviate from the planned driving path. Consequently, cleaning may not be performed for some of the predetermined area, or may be repeatedly performed for other areas, whereby cleaning efficiency can diminish and security work may not be performed in some cases.
Accordingly, a necessity has risen for a robot cleaner capable of efficiently performing commanded work by accurately detecting the driving distance and direction to precisely arrange a driving path regardless of slip of wheels, irregularity of the floor or some other error producing event.